


Doom Days

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, spanish GP 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: The Australian is still awake when he receives a text from a familiar contact.‘Why does anything turn to shit?’Daniel has no idea what to answer, so he decides to keep it short.‘Because life.’Sebastidan, Spanish GP 2019





	Doom Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's a drabble I thought of during the race, so it may be a little rushed.  
> Enjoy nonetheless.

It hasn’t always been great, Daniel muses to himself. I’ve had winless years, been a backmarker before. He looks up to the screen in the Renault hospitality. A replay of the race is shown on the screens. Daniel notices the mess the Ferrari’s had gotten themselves into once again. He sighs, sucking onto his bottom lip. Poor Seb.

The Australian is still awake when he receives a text from a familiar contact.   
‘Why does anything turn to shit?’  
Daniel has no idea what to answer, so he decides to keep it short.  
‘Because life.’

Daniel has to hide the smile forming on his lips. He knows how to frustrate and make the German smile at the same time. He’d gotten quite good at it in 2014 during the most frustrating RedBull year of the other man’s career.

When it remains quiet from the other side, Daniel gets a little worried though. They hadn’t texted since the Australian GP. Maybe, the blond wasn’t into his shenanigans anymore. With sadness gnawing on his insides, Daniel puts the phone on the nightstand before turning the lights off and trying to get himself to sleep.

The iPhone vibrates seconds later and the Australian jumps up, not even bothering to turn the lights back on as he grabs the device.   
‘Ha ha, very funny, Daniel.’  
Daniel has his suspicions the German enjoyed the light-hearted joke more than he lets on.   
‘I’m hilarious.’

The Aussie can’t help to bite on the nail of his thumb as he awaits the reply.   
Daniel decides to go stand on the terrace for a moment. He needs some air all of a sudden. Somehow, the blond always gets to him. Ever since he’d known him, those blue eyes had pulled him in. They still do. 

After a few minutes of silence, Daniel decides to double-text.  
‘You fell asleep on me or?’  
It doesn’t take long for Daniel to get a reply, but not in the way he’d expected.  
The request for a face-time session pops up and Daniel feels a hint of fear as he presses accept.

“Missed me?”, he asks as he’s face to face with the blond.  
A snort came from the screen. Not the answer Daniel hoped for.  
“How are you after today?”, he quickly changes the subject.  
“Great, great. Oh so great!”  
“Oh so great then”, Daniel smiles at the blond who rolls his eyes at the optimism.  
“I miss Kimi as a teammate. Hell, I even miss Mark!” His name stays unmentioned and it kind of stings.  
“Yet, you’re calling me.” Daniel tries, hinting at something he wishes more often than not that’s still there.  
“That’s for a different reason.” The sentence catches the Aussie off guard.  
“What?”  
“I’m tired of seeing you from up here.” Daniel nearly drops his phone as he leans over the railing to look up to the terrace above.   
“Seb?” Daniel asks shocked as the blond waves at him with a grin.  
“Come up”, Sebastian half-yells before ending the call and disappearing into his room.

It doesn’t take Daniel long to run up the stairs. As he's trying to compose himself, he knocks on the door to find it already open. Sebastian tells him to close it behind him as he steps inside. Daniel does so. As he turns the German is inches away from him.   
“You always make me smile. That’s why I wanted to see you.”

Sebastian places his hands on the Aussie’s cheeks, pulling him closer. Daniel lets himself be pulled into the kiss. It’s tender, soft. Yet, demanding, searching.   
His mind’s in overdrive as he doesn’t know what to do or to expect when they part. 

Sebastian’s eyes are filled with lust and passion, causing Daniel to grin.   
“I want you too”, he whispers pushing the German towards the bed.

The sunlight streaming into the room wakes Daniel. He’s slightly unaware of his surroundings for a few moments. That is until he notices the blond snoring on his chest. He looks so perfect, Daniel thinks to himself. 

“I can feel you staring”, Sebastian yawns, turning onto his back before looking up at the Australian.  
“I wasn’t”, Daniel tries to bring in, feeling his cheeks turn bright red.  
“You were”, Sebastian states, making Daniel face him, before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
